Last Chance
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Summary: Topaz's life has hit rock bottom. Her mom hates her,and the only friend she has turns out to be the one spreading rumors about her. The only thing that's keeping her alive is her computer,with the Youtubers such as Team Crafted. When her mom throws away her computer,will she find a way to continue living or will she give up on life? Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm co authoring this story with… **

**?: Hi! I'm MyBrokenHeart123, or as some of you may know me Gretchen AKA Snow!**

**Dead: Yep… thats her. And also she's awesome and has helped me with allot of writer blocks!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: DON'T YOU FORGET IT!**

**Dead: *Whispers* I will…. *Normal tone* I wont! *look of innocence on face***

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Smiles Kindly* If you do I'll find you and….. Well, you know…. *Hold up fists***

**Dead: Hmm a knife *hold up blood stained knife* or fists?**

**MyBrokenHeart123: A Knife or Writers Block?**

**Dead: Ok then… well onto the story!**

"Hey bitch! Get your lazy fat ass out of here!" My mom yelled at me angrily from a floor below.

"I'm up." I reply as quickly as possible. I don't want to pity myself, me, Topaz, but my mom hates me, and as far as I know my dad is dead.

I hop out of bed, putting the sheets back in their original place, and when I'm actually awake I pick out my clothes and put it on; a gray t-shirt with classic blue jeans. The outfit brought out my hazel eyes, which was my eye color, which I love and hate; I love them because they're unique and I hate them 'cause they make me stand out from the crowd of people from my age group. Which means, I'm a huge target for the bullies at my school. As I'm brushing my messy, long, dark brown hair I look over at my scarlet colored clock to see the time. 7:29. _Shit!_ I think as I sprint down the light brown stairs and right out the back door doing my best to get passed my mom who starts yelling at me for being so loud.

I slowly make my way to school, taking step after step. As I walk, I couldn't help but start to think about when I can go back home. BajanCanadian. The best YouTuber of all time. My petty YouTuber crush, that if I even tried to believe it would come true, everyone around my would ruin my chance. _If you had a chance_. My mind tells me.

I arrived at school as the first bell rang.

"Perfect timing..." I tell myself as I rush through the dangerous sea of kids at my high school, and entered my math class. Our teacher, Ms. Cain, hands us a work packet to finish before class is over. I let out a sigh, this is going to be a long day.

***Time skip to 12:00***

I went to lunch and sat down in my usual spot, fearing what I knew was about to come, knowing that it was coming. My only friend, Alexis sat down next to me, and then they came over. Aphrodite and her minions. The worst girls in the entire school. Just to keep this clear, Aphrodite's mom was VERY self centered, and I couldn't care less what her friends names were, so I never asked.

Of course they start their bullying with the usual line.

"Hey look, if it isn't little fake eyes." Aphrodite tells me in her best babying voice. Her clones repeat what she had just said in their own way when I didn't reply.

The group of girls throw a few more insults and I could tell they were getting frustrated that I wasn't giving insults back like I normally do.

Aphrodite raises her left hand, and slaps me right across my face. I hold back the tears that I wanted to release, the best I could. And in my heart, I knew that the slap would leave a nasty bruise.

***Another time skip***

I went home, dreading having to face my drunk mom, but wanting so much to just go on my computer.

I opened the front door of the house, looking into the hall. Luckily, I saw a good sight. My mom was passed out on the couch. Then I smelt the horrid stench of beer.

I silently climbed up the stairs on my hands and knees. Just hoping she wouldn't wake up.

I reach my room, and in just a few seconds I'm logging into my laptop, and I go onto Youtube.

I then went to BajanCanadian's channel and watched his newest Hunger Game video Too bad there was only one. After that, I watched the rest of Team Crafted's videos. At 7:30, I ate dinner, which took awhile to finish, because I had to cook it myself. Then when the clock hit 8:30, I played Minecraft for thirty minutes, and then I went onto Youtube for another hour.

Finally going to bed, I thought of my life and how this day is just like every other day. There is no change in the cycle except for Team Crafted's videos, and my best friend Alexis. If something was to happen to my computer, and my friend, I would NEVER be able to survive.

**MyBrokenHeart123: BOOM! I JUST BETA READ THAT IN LIKE 15 MINUTES! WHOO! **

**Dead: *Coughs* More like 30 I think…...**

**MyBrokenHeart123:** **Whatever, close enough! **

**Dead: True now more editing! :P **

**MyBrokenHeart123: *****Lets out a sigh* So much for sleep. **

**Dead: what time is it for you? **

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****3:42 in the afternoon, I'm just really tired. I had a friend over and I didn't get a wink of sleep. **

**Dead: Oh same time here, and I had to do the PSAT on Wednesday, besides… WHO NEEDS SLEEP WHEN YOU HAVE TEA! **

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****British People. And Swedish people. And USA people. **

**Dead: I'm British by choice, Irish by blood but only about 1 percent though, and USA by birth. **

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****I'm Human by nature, and Animal by wild. **

**Dead: I'm insane and I enjoy it. **

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****I'm hungry and I know it. BRB. **

**Dead: ok. **

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Pulls out a bag* ****Cookies!**

**Dead: Yum :)**

**MyBrokenHeart123:** ***Opens bag and eats one* No, VERY disappointing cookies…. :( **

**Dead: So this is the end of this chapter?**

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****Yes.**

**Dead: Okay then... *Waves goodbye!***


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey people! I'm back, my hands are shaking, im not feeling well, I'm doing homework, and Gretchen is looking like she wants to kill me…. so ya! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Dead: *Waits a full minute* She's not *cough* saying anything…. i'm so surprised! Well then-**

**MyBrokenHeart123: TWIST!**

**Dead: NOTCH DAMIT *starts running* IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN *coughs* TO STEAL YOUR COOKIES!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: YES! I POISONED THOSE COOKIES!**

**Dead: Oh shit * coughing***

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Pull out a cookie and takes a bite* Revenge is sweet!**

**Dead: *Glares before pulling out a needle* Ha! Well at least you can't kill me *cough* this is the antidote to everything *injects herself***

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Pulls out a needle* You mean this one?**

**Dead: Nope! Its the one I just injected myself with! Thats a fake**

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Pulls out another needle* Or was it….**

**Dead: It was. I have over a thousand fakes!**

**MyBrokenHEart123: So I collected all of those for nothing? *Takes out over 100 needles***

**Dead: YEP! now on to the story before the readers kill us for making this so long about nothing!**

**Readers: *glaring* **

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****I just spilt my Gatorade. I just barely missed my computer…..**

**Dead: Dang O_O**

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****So… BRB **

**Dead: well on to the story!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: ****THERE! FIXED IT! AND I SAVED SOME GATORADE! YAY!**

**Dead: *Ignores her* Onto the story!**

It all started like normal…

"Get out of bed you w****!" My mom yells at me angrily, practically dragging me out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." I reply as calmly as I could, knowing that if I reply angrily she would slap me.

Then I got up out of bed, and took a look around the floors of my room for some clean clothes, and quickly found something. I put on my outfit for today: a teal t-shirt with blue jeans.

It reminded me of Minecraft. Steve and his twin Herobrine.

I brushed my hair, and just like the day before, took a look at my clock.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I mumble as I run down the stairs and out the door. I was almost late… Again.

I went through my schedule in my head as I ran into the school, pushing people out of my way; Math, science, animation, swimming, lunch... Then social studies, language arts with power hour at the end.

I went through my science class for I had missed Math this time. It was a breeze! And in Animation, my animation project was to find a good youtuber, and explain their styles by animating a few of there videos. I immediately think of ExplodingTNT, because he did funny Minecraft Machinima. I went to swimming, which nothing really happen in unless you count…. well….. you know….. swiming. And then finally, I went off to lunch.

Considering I was late, and I normal wasn't, I wasn't too surprised to see my friend walking around the corner, for she usually was late to lunch herself.

Deciding to scare her like I sometimes do, I slowly creep up behind her. I turned the corner and then I heard the Great Bitch's voice.

"Why is Aphrodite talking to Alexis?!" I quietly asked myself, listening in on their conversation.

I hear Alexis tell Aphrodite…..

"She told me this morning that she can't get some youtuber named Bajan Canadian off of her mind! I can't believe she even likes Minecraft! What a freak!" She says, adding a laugh on the end. My eyes widen, and a few tears threaten to spill.

"Well thank you Alexis. Continue your good work." Aphrodite says in her normal sly voice.

After hearing those words, I quietly slipped away.

Then, I rush to the bathroom, to hide.

As soon as I reach the bathroom, I enter and lock myself away in a stall. There, I let the tears fly.

My best AND ONLY friend betrayed me.

My Ex Friend.

My only friend I had….. was using me for information.

Information for my archenemy.

With that thought….. I decided to run.

Run home.

Run away from Alexis.

Run away from school

Run away from everything.

At that point I didn't care for anything, I just wanted to cry while watching BajanCanadian's videos.

i ditched the rest of school and hid once it was the normal time for me to be home i went to the house. Right after I sneak into the window that leads to my room, my mom called out….

"TOPAZ!"

"Yes, mom?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I'm taking away your computer, you're spending too much time on it."

With her few words, what I had left of my petty life, got crushed to pieces. What am I going to do now?! I can't live without my computer! You might want to call me pathetic, but that's the only thing I have left. I hopped out my window, and ran away from my so called 'home' to escape the pain, but then a girl saw me.

And with that, my world changed forever.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" She calls to me. I look around for an escape from the question. Who am I? I don't know anymore. I'm nothing without my computer. Nothing. I try to continue to run, but she starts to chase me. "Wait! Come back!" She hollers. What do I do? What do I say? I trip and fall into mud.

Soon the girl catches up with me and falls into the mud too.

I hurry and get up and trying to be more careful as I walked away. "Wait don't go!" She calls getting up from the mud to chase me again and even starts. But this time instead of being quiet I mumbled one thing.

"Why?"

"Why?" She asks. "Why not?" She's right. Why not introduce myself. Its not like I'm going to see her again. Right? I stop and she catches up.

"Who are you?" I ask her. If she wants to talk, then she needs to answer the first question.

"Snow. And you are?" The girl or Snow looks at me for an answer, but I stay silent. She pokes me. Then again. And again.

"What?" I ask forgetting about her question.

"Your answer?"

"What answer? To what?" She facepalms.

"Who are you?" Oh ya.

"Topaz. My name is Topaz." I say looking away. But then she asks the unexpected.

"Are you running away too?" I look back in shock. Why would this girl Snow run away.

"Maybe." I mumble.

"You need to speak up. You know that right?" I look down.

"Maybe." I say a bit louder and I start to walk away.

"Let me come with you." She calls and I stop. Why would she want to come with the girl that liked Minecraft.

"Why would you want to come with me." I ask.

"I want to have a friend. A real friend."

I knew I shouldn't do this, maybe I shouldn't kill myself, maybe I could try to live.

"If you want to." I mumble and she catches up and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Do I need to get a microphone or something?"

"You can come, if you want to." I say louder and putting my head up high.

"YAY! We can be the best of friends!" Snow says with lots of spirit and I step back, this girl is too peppy for me! "Ohhh, you're shy." I shake my head no. "Then what?"

"Lets just get going." I say walking away from where I came.

"Fine! Fine!" A few minutes later her peppy voice asked….

"So why you running away?"

"None of your business!" I snap at her.

"Well i'll tell you why I did." She tells me.

"Whatever." I say, trying to calm myself.

"Well…." Her voice starts to break and I wonder what could have made the poor girl so upset.

"Well…." I copy, I don't know why, but I feel like I WANT to know. She takes a deep breath.

**A/n cliffhanger for those of you who are new i'm reposting this so ya**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well….. the only person who cared about me was my mom….. BUT my dad, h-he is a little abusive." She pauses. "H-H-He murdered my mom." She stuttered. "BUt what made it worse… He started to hit me." She broke down in tears. "But thats not worst of all yet. H-H-He almost raped me." She whispered out. "I knocked him out, got some food and clothes also a whole load of money shoved into a backpack, put it on, and here I am." She says while I just stand there gaping like a fish.

"I-I-I" I try to say, but she interrupts.

"I know." She tells me. "But lets face the bright side. I got over four thousand dollars!" She squeals out.

"Wow! We could move to a whole different state with that money!" I say, starting to understand why she grabbed so much money.

"But which one?" She asks. I shrug.

"I don't know." But then her face perks up. If its even possible she get more excited.

"WE CAN GO TO LA!" She shouts in my ear and I pull back from the noise.

"Why LA?" I ask her.

"THATS WHERE TEAM CRAFTED LIVES!" Wait! SHE LIKES MINECRAFT?

"You like Minecraft?" I ask her quickly and I get a nod in return. "WE COULD GO TO MINECON TOGETHER!" I shout out. Minecon, with a new best friend? This is a dream come true. Now one thing… How will we get plane tickets? We are a little young. So is that even legal? then i remembered someone.

"How will we get the tickets?" She asks me.

"I know someone who might help us." I say.

"Who?" She asks, trying to get answers.

"His names Brian."

**a/n short chap but its just to good of a place not to stop**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow's Pov**

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask her, sounding happy. The truth was that I was hiding in a mask that made others happy while I just fight my own problems by myself. It is a strange way to do it though. NO ONE would be happy living my life.

"Um, I don't know. Let just call a taxi." Topaz tells me.

"Kay." I say with a fake smile. I start walking to the road then stop. AM I STUPID? I need to CALL a taxi! So I turn to Topaz.

"Do you think there is a phone booth anywhere near here?" I question her. She thinks it over for a moment.

"I think there is one up the street a bit." She says. Great! I'm half starved and I need to walk, WHICH will make me hungrier because I'M EXERCISING! I put on another fake smile and say…

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"I should let you know he might not be there at first, so we might have to wait." That gives me a PERFECT idea!

"Well, if we have to wait, let get something to eat first." Nailed it!

"But he may be there." AW MAN! I give her my best fake happy smile and say….

"Then lets go." And thats what we did.

**Topaz's pov**

Me and Snow go to Brian's house, but he wasn't there. " I told you we should've gone out to eat!" Snow says making a pouty face at me.

"There's a kitchen here you know." I tell her, pointing to the kitchen. So then she goes off to the kitchen. I go to the bedroom Brian had told me that if he's ever not there, to go to the bedroom and set the candles on fire.

There was several different colored ones, there was red, blue, green, white, and a golden one, but he says to call it budder i guess hes a SkyDoesMinecraft fan to. I light each one of the candles, each one smokes its matching color. I hear Snow rattling in the kitchen, know its time to say the chant. I don't know why but Brian says to do this, so he knows i need him. Its in some kind of language i don't know.

Well, here I go "_Erom reverof lleh ni elur mih tel pleh sih deen i rof dlrow tsih to trehtaf ym eeht nommus _i" The smoke gathers in a ball that mixes to black then turns white with the ritual. I blow out the candles. Walking out the room I know he will be here within the hour.

I walk out to the kitchen where Snow was trying to cook spaghetti, I move in and help her within 15 minutes, we finish, so I grab us some plates and we sit down to eat. I tell her that Brian may say some weird stuff, but not to think too much about it, then I tell her my story.

Right as I finish my story, Brian comes in and I hear him walk in, but he was too quiet for Snow to hear. I get up to the door to see Brian

"How's my favorite girl doing?" he asks

"Good." I then tell him what happened since the last time I saw him. We walk into the kitchen where Snow, was cleaning up the mess. Brian says he'll take care of it. Snow and I walk into the tv room a few seconds later. Brian enters and Snow gaps at him

"How did you finish so fast?!"

"A magician never reveals his secret." He says. I laugh "So you've decided to run away from her finally?" He asks

"Yah." I reply

"Why don't you want to live here?" He asks and I can tell he's hurt that I don't want to live with him.

"Its not you its just… too close to her house for me to live here comfortably."

"Okay, then well, at least let me give you some stuff." Brian says. He hands me the candles, a credit card that he says I can use as much as I want, and an amulet. The amulet was black with a red gem that sparkled with a deadly glint. Then finally, he hands us two plane tickets to LA. He said that he already bought us a house.

"A house?! AND a credit card?!" Snow's eyes were as big as the moon.

"Anything for my favorite girl!" Brian had replied. The plane leaves tomorrow, so we slept for the night with Brian driving us to the airport tomorrow

**Snows pov**

"Airplane! Airplane!" I cheer as we drive into the parking lot. This was going to be the first time I will have rode a plane, and to be honest, I was as nervous as a girl trying out for a play. I learned that I'm not good under pressure the hard way. And let me say this…. it wasn't pretty.

"We get it!" Topaz exclaims, slightly annoyed. I shut up. I had been chanting it the entire car ride. Oops.

"Sorry." I mutter, my head down. I don't know, but when people tell me to stop doing something, I feel like I had just done a wrong. _Maybe you did._ A voice says in the back of my head. Maybe I should've stayed back home, to get whipped by my dad. Maybe everything was a mistake. Maybe I was the mistake.

"We're here," Brian says opening the car door. I also open a car do and get out. My eyes must have been filled with wonder, because Topaz let out a small giggle. I guess its time to throw a joke to make it look like I'm happy and okay.

"Wooh! Topaz laughed! YAY!" I exclaim, with a fake smile, probably not my best fake smile, but eh, what can I do about it?

I then drop the smile when I get a rude glare from her. I look down yet again. Why do I always mess up? I guess my father was right. I don't belong, I deserve to be in a cage. I'm a wild animal, but I can't fix it, its a demon that I need to get rid of, but I can't.

We walk inside and I look around, its huge. I look over and spot a bathroom sign. What a good excuse to get away for a few moments.

"I'll be back, I need to use the restroom." I say walking towards the sign. I enter and walk over to a grimy mirror. When I look in the mirror, I don't see me. I see my counter part. Red.

"Hello Snow." She spits out at me.

"Hi." I say, all happiness gone. Hey, now I don't need to be a fake.

"Wait, I thought you were happy?" She told me, confused. I let out a dry laugh.

"Wow, I've got everyone fooled, even you." I say, sadness dripping off my voice. I wish I could tell someone how I really felt.

"You can tell me." Red says, kindness coming in her voice.

"I'm broken! I'm a mess! I can't keep being a fake! This isn't me! It will never be! I died a long time ago!" I shout at the mirror, the other people in the bathroom staring at me. One lone tear drips down my face. "I can't survive, because I'm already dead. I died a long time ago. I'm now just a phony, I'm a fake!" I yell at my counter part. "My eyes are blank and my smile is fake, you can't just read me!" I cry out.

"Well suck it up!" She shouts at me. "Go ahead and be a fake, make a new life!" I nod and wipe the tears away. I then walk back to Topaz and Brian, all sadness gone. As soon as I reach them the announcer person calls from speakers…

"Flight 16 boarding!" Topaz looks at me confused, and I realize that they could probably see my tear stained cheeks. I just pull up my hoodie to try to hide it.

"Well, I guess i'll leave you now." Brian says, with a wave of his hand. Then next moment, he's gone.

"W-What? How did he just… go… poof?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly. Topaz shrugs and we make our way to the plane.

"He's like that always disappearing and appearing."

**A/N: Yay! Another update! Aren't you proud of me? Say no, I dare ya. *Grins maniacally while twirling a knife around***

**MyBrokenHeart123: No. THEY SHOULDN'T JUST BE PROUD OF YOU! I WORKED ON IT TOO! *Starts to cry* I'm not important…...**

**DGR: oh its on *drags Broken to a torture chamber* but dontr worry u worked on it to its just because u said no that im doing this**


	5. Chapter 5

**Topaz's pov**

We boarded the plane.

"So how did you meet Brian?" Snow asked smiling softly even though she has her hood up i still see the tear tracks.

"Well it was a long time ago..." I say, but a flashback stopped me from saying anymore.

**Flashback to when I was 10 years old**

_It was a year after my dad died, and I was coming home to my mom. She was drunk as usual, but this time she wasn't passed out on the couch. She stood there, pissed off for no reason. I walked into my bedroom where she stood tall, anger planted on her face. _

"_You fucking whore i hate you you're a waste of space!" Tears started streaming down my face, "I dont even know why your dad put up with you for so long even though you're not his I hate you bitch!" _

"_Then-n whose daughter am i?" I ask her quietly fearing she would hit me._

"_I dont know! Bitch one day I just got pregnant with you! It could been when me and guys were fucking around or could have been one of the times i got rapped." _

_I was shocked when she went back downstairs, I went out the window. My plan was to runaway. So I started running sometime during the time my mom was yelling at me. At the time it had started raining too._

***End Of Flashback***

Soon I realize I said all that aloud when Snow says….

"Don'tworry,she'sanidiot!" Snow yells really fast.

"What did you say?" I ask, completely confused.

"I said, Don't worry, she's an idiot." Snow explained, with a roll of her eyes.

"Lets just go to the plane," I say walking to the gate 16, Snow following me.

We get onto the plane, we wait a couple hours, but then it lands in LA. First we grab our bags, we then look for our driver Brian said he hired, and soon we see a sign that says topaz & Snow. We go over to the person and I say "I'm Topaz and-" I get interrupted by Snow who says….

"And I'm Snow!" He takes us over to a limousine, he opens the door for us and tells us….

"Please get in my ladys," with a british accent, and a bow. We get into the limousine and our eyes widen when we see the mini fridge. Snow runs over and opens the door to find it is stalked with root beer and Dr. Pepper.

"Wow, its so-" Snow says, but this time _I_ cut her off.

"Awesome!"

"Well, I was going to say awesomelicious," Snow tells me, "but that works too."

"Well you two enjoy yourselves, and I'll drive you to your new home," The man tells up, going to the front.

"Wow, isn't this so cool!" Snow exclaims. I - still in awe - say…

"I wonder what else is in this place," I say, running over to a cabinet. I open it to find all the snacks I could imagine. I grab two bags of chips, and I pass Snow one, and I open mine. Classic potato chips. Yum. Snow opens her chip bag and takes one out.

"Is this a dream?" She questions me, looking the chip over. She plops the potato chip in her mouth. "ITS REAL!"

"Oh course its real! Idiot!" I joke. I guess Snow didn't take it as a joke, because the happiness drained from her face, and she plops down on one of the seats.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I realise this and instantly feel a little guilty.

"Snow I was just joking!" I say as happily as I can.

"Ya. A joke," Snow says still a little out of it.

"I'm serious! Snow you are one of the smartest girls I know! Taking that cash, well, only a smart girl would think of that!" I exclaim. Snow gives me a sad smile, but I can barely see it.

"I guess," she says still looking down.

"Think how ecstatic your dad was when he realized that the money was gone!" I say. Snow looked up and smiled a smile I never seen. A real smile.

"I did get to see it! He was so freaked out!" She says. Now I was confused.

"Wait how would you get to see it?" I ask.

**a/n another update hmmm i already had all this stuff written so i guess theirs no reason to be proud**


	6. Chapter 6

**Snows POV**

I give her the biggest smile I can.

"Thats for me to know, and you to wonder."

"Jeez now I'm curious!" Topaz exclaims. I stand up, all sadness gone.

**Topaz POV**

We arrive at the house and I look over at Snow, she appeared distracted.

"RACE YOU TO THE HOUSE" I yell then start running towards the house.

I look over my shoulder, to see Snow walking over to our new neighbors house. That's when I realize that the house looks familiar. REALLY familiar.

"Is that..." I say, waiting for Snow to fill in the blank.

"Team Crafted's house? Definitely." She answers.

I catch up with Snow and we both stop to look at the house again. At this very moment I was surprised Snow and I were remaining so calm. But that's when the door... opened. Me and Snow shared a look before…. well, before we saw who came out of … TEAM CRAFTED'S HOUSE! Snow quickly puts on her normal greeting smile, and the look she gives me tells me to do the same.

Then we see who's came out of the house. Sky. Does. Minecraft. OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it. Snow- who looks quite calm- walks up to the door.

"Can I help you?" Sky AKA Adam asks.

"Well, we just moved in over there and wanted to say hello to our new neighbors!" Snow says with a kind smile, pointing to our HUGE house.

"Cool." He says. I try my best to remain calm, but its pretty hard to do saying that a famous youtuber is RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"Well, I'm Snow, and that girl is Topaz." She says pointing to me. Adam smiles.

"Well hi, I'm Adam."

"Well, we got to go unpack! Bye!" Snow says walking down over to me. She gives him a goodbye wave and we walk away to our house.

"That. Did. Not. Just. Happen." I say in disbelief. In my head I was hoping that I would see Mitch, who happened to be my favorite member of the group. Snow turns her head and smiles.

"But it just did." She says, but then gives me a weird look. "But I don't get it, out of everyone in the world, how did we get this house?" I tilt my head to the left, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confusion clear in my voice.

"I'm just saying, don't you think its kind of odd that we got a house right next to theirs?"

"Well since its Brian who got us this house….. then ya! We can expect weird stuff to happen!" I say to her. She looks slightly confused, but then opens her mouth to start to speak.

"So I still have one question…" She say.

"What?" I question.

"How did you met Brian? I know you tried to tell me a while ago but I interrupted." She finishes.

"Lets see…. where did I leave off..."

**A/n cliff hanger**

**ya im just that evil**

**jk**

**onto the chapter**

***Flashback to when I was 10 years old***

_I was shocked when she went back downstairs, I went out the window. My plan was to runaway. So I started to run. At the time it had started raining too. _

_I ran through the rain when suddenly I bumped into someone. I was sobbing as I apologized and was about to continue running when he said something._

"_Hold on," he grabbed my hand and said "come with me please." _

_I was too distraught to think about stranger danger, so I numbly noded and went with him. He took me to his house. _

"_Whats your name?" he asked me kindly._

"_My names Topaz." I said very quietly. He replied with a nod and said…_

"_My name is Her- I mean Brian" I nod and then yawn. "You can sleep here for the night if you want..."_

***End of Flashback***

"After that we talked and I became friends with him. I would occasionally go to his house too. It was were I could always be safe, and I consider Brian my father. And I think he considers me his daughter." I finish saying.

**A/n real ending**


	7. Chapter 7

We finally arrive at the front of the house, and guess whos there? It's none other than Brian. Snow's mouth drops open.

"How? What? When? Where? HOW!?" She exclaims making crazying hand gestures. "I…. HOW!" She shouts falling to her knees. "TELL ME GREAT PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! HOW!?" I let out a laugh at her angst.

"Hey Brian!" I call out running up on the porch, over to him. As soon as I reach him-which doesn't take very long- I hugging him.

"Hows my favorite girl doing?" He asks with a great big smile.

"Good we have a house right next to-"

"Team Crafted." Snow interrupts in her usual fashion.

We rush into the house to unpack the small amount of stuff that we have, seeing the house in the process. Brian helps us unpack some of Snow's stuff and I also help, for the person who brought some stuff happened to be Snow. I was going up a stairway when I noticed something.

"OMG WE HAVE AN THIRD FLOOR, AND AN ELEVATOR!" I yell out to Snow turning my head in time to see Brian vanish. And right in that very moment, the doorbell rings.

"Topaz! Get the door! I want to see if this house has another unknown place we don't know about!" Snow shouts out.

"Okay mom!" I say with a hint of sarcasm, and I head over to the door. When I open it, it takes everything I have not to scream. Mitch. And. Jerome. Are. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

"Hey! Snow we have some visitors!" I yell out _calmly_ to my friend while inviting my two most favorite youtubers into our house. Wow! How many girls could say that, and it not have it be a lie? Well maybe a few…. but anyways.

Snow soon is beside me and give the guests a warm smile.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" She jokes. "I'm Snow and thi-" I cut her off.

"I'm Topaz." I state simply. Mitch nods and replies….

"I'm Mitch and this here is my buddy Jerome!" Mitch says extending the E. Snow lets out a little giggle, and I do the same.

"Well hello!" Snow says, giving them a little wave. "Now, I've got to finish exploring this house so… ya." She states, and then walks away. I shoot her annoyed look and she winks. In that moment I want to scream at her, 'Mitch and Jerome are in our house and you want to explore it?!' But of course I didn't say it aloud, 'Cause that would be a stupid mistake…..

"Okay then, bye." I state to her dully. "BUT TELL ME IF YOU FIND SOMETHING NEW!"

"NO PROMISES!" Snow shouts back. I let out a frustrated annoyed shriek, and turn to look back at Mitch and Jerome.

"I'm sorry about her," I say slightly embarrassed.

**Mitch's POV**

"I'm sorry about her," Topaz says, and I could tell she was embarrassed by the light tint of pink on her checks. Looking at her closely I see that her hair was very long, and dark brown. Her eyes are hazel, and she was also very tall. _Wow shes really pretty,_ I think to myself.

I then she noticed me staring and blushes a darker color of red. I quick train my eyes over to a vase beside her.

"So, you just moved over here?" I ask her smoothly.

"Ya, Snow's going a little crazy about it." Topaz says, pointing over to where Snow went.

"So, do you have a guardian or are you just being illegal?" I ask her only slightly joking.

"Well um, you see-" She get cut off by a screech from upstairs.

"TOPAZ! WE HAVE A FRICKEN POOL IN THE BACK YARD!" A voice shouts. I'm pretty sure that its Topaz's friend, Snow.

"WHAT!?" Topaz exclaims, practically screaming. "LEZZZZZZZZZZZZ GO!" She starts running towards the back of the house, and thats when I notice that Jerome is nowhere in sight.

**Jerome's POV**

Snow ran off, and I decided to follow her as she explored the house. I look side to side trying to figure out which way she went, but I become surprised when I get practically run over by her.

"Oh, my, gosh! I'm SO sorry!" She exclaims. "I should really watch where I'm going!"

"I't fine, I was in your way anyways. Sometimes you got to go where you got to go!" I joke. she laughs and I ask, "So where are you going next?"

"TO THE BACKYARD" she screams ethusticly and she start to walk away.

I hang back, not being invited to come, she seems to realize this and skids to a stop. She turns to face me.

"You coming or are you waiting till you grow a beard?" Snow asks me.

"Alright. Alight." I say catching up with her. "I guess I'll come with, but you owe me."

"Now why would I owe you?" she says looking at me with a confused crazy look in her eyes.

**Snow's POV**

"Because I'm cool of course!" Jerome exclaims back at me. I let out a laugh and I give him a smile.

"So I owe you because I got to hang out with your coolness?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He nods, and we both laugh. I can't believe I'm being so chill around a famous YouTuber! A YouTuber? I'M TALKING TO A FREAKING YOUTUBER!

I couldn't help but laugh aloud at how my fangirl part was going insane, but luckily, Jerome and I were already laughing.

Soon we both calm down. Its actually funny really. Were both laughing about something different. Well, I guess now that I think about it, its really not that funny.

"Well then, let get on our way!" I exclaim with my smile clear on my face.

**A/N: Okay another ending! Don't expect me to update for awhile cause this is all I have prewritten.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: YEP!**

**Dead: You made an appearance in my A/N?! I'm surprised!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Why? I am your Beta Reader!**

**Dead: Yes, but I have several A/Ns up and I don't see you on any of those!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I'm doing it now because I'm cool!**

**Dead: Ok then... cool girl maybe you should go write something at the very top so people know that you were co authoring this! I would do it... but I'm too lazy .**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Fine…...**

**Dead: ok now you're showing up in the author notes and when people read this their going to be very confused**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 'WAS UP anyways heres a new chapter OF LAST CHANCE!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: YEP! I worked hard after not working on it for a few months…..**

**Dead: Ya... anyways we hit a bit of a writers block, but I'm past that. Though I can't speak about Broken over there!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Sowwy, I was busy with school! And summer! And video games! And my own writing which I didn't want to do…..**

**Dead: Lol, well you guys waited long enough, so we won't bore you with a long author note on top so... ONTO A NEW CHAP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's POV<strong>

I run after Topaz, because to be honest, I thought she was pretty cool. Her friend Snow definitely seemed like she was a peppy girl. Topaz on the other hand seemed like she did become excited but wouldn't let it show. She seemed like she could be calm no matter what the situation was.

Maybe….. or even eventually... I might tell her my secret. The one secret not even the other guys in Team Crafted know. But thats in the future... thinking I could, maybe, tell the guys. I'm sure they would understand, but they might call me a freak, and have me become an outcast.

My mind continues to wander as I follow her into the background. Soon we both spot a gigantic pool, which Snow and Jerome were looking into side by side, chatting.

I look over at Topaz and see her waggling her eyebrows.

I get what's going on and I smile at her.

Topaz and I sneak up behind Jerome and Snow. Me behind Jerome, and Topaz behind Snow, who, both, hadn't noticed us yet.

Topaz and I share a look and mouth, 'One, two, three.'

On three, we both shove them into the pool, both of us completing the action at the same time. We burst out laughing, and when I look over at her I could of sworn that her eyes weren't normal…..

I shrug it off, and look towards the pool where an angry Jerome and Snow were trying to process what just happened.

"I think its time we make a wise retreat." I whisper to topaz. She nods in reply, so I grab one of her hands, and I run slightly faster than a normal mortal could run, and soon we were out of sight and at Team Crafted house.

**Snow's POV**

"So…. you're saying that your parents actually _named_ you Snow?" Jerome asks.

"Yep!" I say, with one of my best fake smiles. I hate when people ask me questions about my past, and I'd normally try to wiggle my way out of the conversation. But, this is ASFJerome I'm talking to! I'm not going to suddenly leave the conversation!

"Wel-" Thats all he has time to say, because soon we're in the water of the pool.

No.

No.

I struggle, trying to resurface my head. It passes the surface for only a moment, but it gives me time to get a breath of fresh air. Soon, I'm back underwater.

_No! I'm going to die in here!_

I keep struggling, trying to stay afloat, but in my heart I knew one thing….

I didn't know how to swim. My dad never taught me, and my mom never learned!

'How about you think, and try to _swim_ towards the surface and not to the bottom of the pool!' A voice in my head snapped. _Red?_

I open my eyes slightly to see she was right, I was trying to swim towards the bottom. I turn myself rightsideup, and I struggle towards waters top.

I make it and I take in a shaky breath of air, and I doggy paddle to the edge of the pool, completely forgetting about Jerome.

I almost died. I _would_ have died if it wasn't for Red.

I pull myself out of the water panting. I sit down on the pavement. Who pushed me in? I wipe water away from my eyes, trying to clear my vision.

I shudder and look out over the pool. _Everything has been strange lately_, I think to myself, _I don't understand why._

A hand on my shoulder jolts me out of my thoughts. _Jerome._

"Snow, you okay? You look shook up." He asks. I gulp and a light blush appears on my face. I look away, trying to not make eye contact.

"I-I'm fine…" I stutter, trying to hold back my anger. "But who would push us in?"

"I bet it was Mitch and Topaz." Jerome states, sitting beside me.

"Oh….." I say and for a few moments me and Jerome sit in silence.

I looked over at him, to see him looking at me.

"I can't swim…" I murmur. I look away. "I never learned."

"Is that why you looked worried when you pulled yourself out?" Jerome questions. I nod.

"Ya." I bring my gaze back over to him.

"I could always teach you." He says. I smile.

"I'd like that."

**Topaz's POV**

Mitch and I were laughing once we got inside the TC's house.

"You want a snack?" He asks. I nod and we go into the kitchen to reveal a HUGE fridge. Lets say my jaw hit the floor, and I quickly notice my favorite food of all time. The. Black. Olives.

I quickly grab them whispering, "My precious. My precious."

Mitch laughs and points to a cabinet which I get a bowl from. And, of course, fill it with black olives.

"No one can have too many black olives." I state. But thats when Mitch grabs my bowl and runs off.

Naturally, I chase after him, and he goes up the flight of stairs, and when we reach the top, he opens a hatch, going onto the roof of the house. Once on the roof I corner him and grab my bowl of olives back.

We end up sitting on the roof, our legs dangling over the edge. I eat my wonderful bowl olives with a spoon Mitch had grabbed before running. Mitch grabs my spoon and scoops up a few olives and ploops the spoonful and his mouth.

I playfully punch him and take my spoon. After myself eating some more olives, Mitch takes my spoon again. And in the end, we eat the bowl of olives together, finishing it.

Yawning I lean into Mitch's shoulder, and I soon fall asleep.

**A/n and thats a wrap!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I don't like wraps though…. all they are is tortilla…..**

**Dead: I meant as in a movie style wrap...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: They have those? WHAT DO THEY TASTE LIKE!?**

**Dead: *facepalms***

**Topaz: They don't taste like anything its a figure of speech.**

**Dead: NO! THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN!**

**Snow: Yep!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Who did it this time?**

**Topaz: Wasn't me….**

**Snow: I was busy drowning…**

**Dead: Was it Mitch or Jerome then…?**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Probley Adam, he wasn't in this chapter.**

**Dead: Or it could've been brian….**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Lets just make everyone who wasn't in this chapter fix it…..**

**Dead: Sounds good… Oi you lot get your bloody butts over here and fix the bloody fourth wall before I bloody up my fists with your face! *a perfect british accent***

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Claps* WOO!**

**Dead: Ya I'm part British….**

**MyBrokenHeart123: This is a long Author Note…**

**Dead: Ya... so anyways BYEEEEE *throws a budder colored smoke bomb and disappeares***

**MyBrokenHeart123 *Whispering* How did she do that? *Louder* Well… Bye? I think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N And were back! Two chapters in one day! WOOOO Is the microphone on? **

**MyBrokenHeart123: *Shrugs* How could it be on? We're typing!**

**Dead: We are?!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Uh, YA! So…. New chapter?**

**Dead: DUHHHHHHH**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Then lets get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome POV<strong>

It has been a few days since Mitch and I met the girls and both of us hadn't talked to the Snow or Topaz since. We were to busy recording. To be honest, I plan to go over there today, but without Mitch.

I look at myself in the mirror one last time before I head out of the house. I smile, and go out the front door.

The sunlight blinds me for a moment before my eyes can get used to it. I had been cramped in my room, and my lights were dimmed. Its the best way to record.

I walk over to the house right next to ours and I walk up to the door.I ring the doorbell and almost immediately the door opens, revealing Topaz.

"Hey Jerome, whatcha need?" She asks, and I let out a laugh. She had a half eaten jar of black olives in her hand.

"Is Snow there?" I question. Topaz raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

"Ya…. SNOW! JEROME'S HERE FOR YA!" She shouts and gets a scream in return.

"Uh… what was that?" I ask.

"I donno…. SNOW ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Snow screeches in reply.

"SORRY NOT SORRY! JEROME'S HERE!" Soon footsteps were heard and Snow was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Jerome!" She says. Topaz lets out a laugh and walks off, still holding the olive container.

"Hey Snow!" I say with as much enthusiasm she used. Her smile widens as she invites me in.

The house had changed a lot, and you can tell Topaz and Snow customize it.

The house's entrance had been painted mint, which you could tell Snow did.

"Nice colo-"

The doorbell interrupts me. Snow's eyebrows crunch in confusion and she opens the door to reveal a man.

"Brian?" She questions in confusion.

"I just can to check how things with the house were going." 'Brian' states.

"You can check it out if you want, I did most of the redecoration!" She says proudly.

"Eh, why is everything…. Winter themed?" He asks as soon as he enters.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Was Snow's reply.

"And Topaz likes this look?"

"Err…. no after answering the door for Jerome here she went up to her room to redecorate it.." Snow admits, looking to the ground.

"It looks great." I state, going to stand right beside her.

"Thanks…" She says trailing off.

"I'm going up to see Topaz." Brian states before leaving up the stairs.

She lets out a sigh, and looks down.

"I spent almost three days straight working on it… yet no one likes it…" Snow says, turning away from the door. "Oh well…. so, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout…." I tell her.

"Sure." She says. "Do you want to do it somewhere else besides…. here?"

"Why not, how about we go to McDonalds?" I ask.

"Sounds great!" She exclaims.

"We can take my car." I say.

"Okay."

***I'll be your TimeSkip today!***

"Here we are!" I state, putting my car in park.

"Or are we?" She questions.

"We are."

"Or so you think….."

"Welp…." I say completely confused.

**Snow POV**

"Well, lets get something to eat!" I say, exiting the car.

"Alright!" Jerome says, also exiting. As we walk inside the building I look down at my hand. It still had paint on it.

No one liked what I had worked on three days without sleep. _Expect Jerome._

Well that made me feel a bit better.

We walk up to the counter to order, since, well its McDonalds.

"Can I take your order?" The girl employee asked kindly.

"Sure, I'll have a McDouble and she'll have…." Jerome says waiting for my to say what I want.

Wait… That means he's trying to pay! Not happening!

"I'll have a McChicken." I tell her, taking out a five and placing it on the counter. I turn behind me and standing there smirking is Topaz.

"I'll take Mcnuggets."

"I'll have me a fruit salad and I'm paying." Brian says coming out from behind Topaz.

"Dafuq! When did you guys get here!" Then I focus on Brian. "And _I'm_ paying."

"That'll be 14.75!" The worker told me. I sigh and take out a ten, putting it on the counter.

"No Snow I'm paying" Brian says handing the lady his credit card.

"No. I. Am. Paying!" I snap, my iris color changing to a darker color. "And that final."

"But you don't have enough money. Snow you only have 11.29 on you." Brian says smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I look back on the counter to see 11.29 where I was sure I had put 15 bucks. I let out a sound that sounded like a grunt and a sigh.

"Snow, are you okay?" Jerome asks. And after everything I finally break.

"I'M ANYTHING BUT FINE!" I snap. "I WORKED THREE DAYS STRAIGHT ON A ROOM THAT NO ONE LIKED AND I MISS MY OLD FRIENDS THAT DIDN'T PUSH ME IN A POOL WHERE I ALMOST DROWN!"

"W-wait you almost drowned?!" Topaz asks.

"I NEVER LEARNED TO SWIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOUR THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME!" I cry out.

"I didn't know that! It was just a small joke!" she says, a worried expression on her face.

"Thats what my dad used to say." With that I turn and walk out the fast food place.

**Jerome's pov**

I turn to where Topaz is standing, her open mouth shuts and she whispers to Brian who nods and they walk out of there.

A few minutes later Brian comes back in and says to me, "You should go get Snow, she's out in the back crying."

"And who's fault is that." I state, but do as he says anyways.

I walk to the back of the building to spot Snow sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees.

I trot over to her to hear quiet sobs.

"Snow?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"L-Leave me alone…" She mumbles, not even bothering to look at me.

"Never, I'm not going to leave you behind a McDonalds crying." I state, sitting beside her.

"Why not?" She says look up at me.

"This is why." I say.

I tilt her chin up and I press my lips to hers.

**A/n: Well thats it for this chap**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Or is it?**

**Dead: It is...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Or so you think….**

**Dead: But so i know…...**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Or do you?**

**Dead: Do you know that i don't know….?**

**Topaz: *Whispers* They can be at this for hours so goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n Hey Guys me and Broken are writing maniacs this weekend WOOOOO**

**Dead: *Finishes baking some cookies and hides them before MyBrokenHeart shows up***

**MyBrokenHeart123: Hey! What did I miss?**

**Dead: Nothing!**

**MyBrokenHeart123:If you say so….**

**Dead: Well.. we should get onto the chap!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Got it! See y'all at the bottom of the page!**

**Topaz's POV**

I walk out of the McDonalds with Brian and asked him to do his magic teleportation thing to get me back to the house. That, in the first place, was how we got to the McDonalds. I got to Snow's room to find she hasn't painted it yet. Thats when I get an idea.

I work hard and only a few minutes later the doorbell rings.

I open it to see Mitch. I usher him in and quickly state,"I need your help! I didn't know Snow couldn't swim! So now she's really mad at me! I'm decorating her room to try to make up for it but I can't run out and get these supplies!"

"I'll run down and get them for you." Mitch says calmly. I nod and hand him a couple thousand dollars cash and a list of what I need him to get. The list consisted of a winter themed bedspread, a cold colored bean bag, and a TV.

I paint the wall, making it look like a winterland theme. So, I paint bare trees and snowflakes falling onto the 'snow' covered ground. I paint the ceiling a light grey, and I hang paper snowflakes threads. Mitch arrives and he hands me the bed sheet which was of a Snowshoe Hare in a winter wonderland. I then put the mint color bean bag in the corner facing a huge tv screen Mitch was putting up. Soon he finishes.

"Thank you Mitch! I couldn't have done this in time without you!" I exclaim grinning at him. He smiles back at me and I hear the front door of the house slam shut. Mitch exits Snow's new renovated room, and the reason goes to mind. I should be the only one seen.

Finally after a few minutes, Snow enters and gasps.

"Oh….. My…. StarClan! Its beautiful!" She shouts.

I chuckle at her use of StarClan and say, "I painted it while you were out."

Snow turns and tackles me to the ground and hugs me.

"THANK YOU!" I laugh and hug her back

"Do you forgive me?"

"YES!" She exclaims. I get up and allow her to jump around her room, while I head back to my own which I had already painted.

I had made it look as if I was in the Nether. There were ghasts, blazes, zombie pigman and I even had a little waterfall in the corner! Though, I had dyed the water red, used yellow and orange lights, to make it look like lava. My bed was a water bed and had a wolf howling at a full blood moon on the comforter.

Mitch was staring at aw of my room. I rub the back of my neck and ask, "Do you like it?"

"This is beautiful Topaz!" He says, turning to my desk, and happens looks at the wall behind it. My eyes widen.

**Mitch's POV**

I notice a small crack in the wall behind Topaz's desk. I go over to inspect it, first, I look at Topaz.

She has her eyes wide open. I get closer to see its a door. A secret tunnel, huh.

I open the secret passage way, and promptly, a ton of lemons fall on me.

"Life gave you lemons!" Topaz says laughing.

I laugh and say suddenly, _"Alright, I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons; what am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down... with the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!"_

"Isn't that from portal 2?" She asks. I nod and both of us burst out laughing. She walks in, pushes all of the lemons into a duct thats next to a door, and presses a singular button. I hear a small explosion and when she opens the door lemon peels and lemon juice is everywhere.

"Good. Now you know where that came from." Topaz and I walk further into the secret passageway. Soon I spot a huge fridge in the side of the wall. I open it to find its completely filled with jars upon jars of different types of olives.

**Topaz's pov **

I grab a spoon from a container that's on top of the fridge, and a jar of classic black olives. I quickly shove Mitch onto the couch where I fall on his lap.

I giggle embarrassedly, and am about to move off of him when he wraps his arms around my waist.

So, being the person I am, what do is plop a big spoon of olives into my mouth. Next thing I know Mitch steals the spoon and he uses it so both me and him can eat my favorite treat.

I laugh, and he turns my head so I'm looking directly at his chocolate brown eyes. His head leans closer to mine and his lips brush against my own.

His lips... so soft and perfect… the also had a taste of olives. He pulls back, but I quickly reach up and kiss him back, before pulling away.

**A/N: And there's your next chapter!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Or so you think….**

**Dead: *Gives Broken a cookie* There! That should fix you up!**

**MyBrokenheart123: *Takes a bite and spits it out* Not one of these cookies! *Passes out***

**Dead: Hmm that actually worked… OH SNOW COME HERE WILL YA?**

**Snow: Whatcha need? If its a body bag then I'm happy to help!**

**Dead: Ya…. here…. Put this body, *points to MyBrokenHeart123's unconscious body* in a **_**secure **_**location.**

**Snow: *Smiles* GOT IT! Wait…. does that mean I get to help write the next chapter instead?**

**Dead: *Evil grin* YEP!**

**Snow: YUS! *Pushes MyBrokenHeart123's body into the bag and carries it away***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N WELCOME TO THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER OF LAST CHANCE!**

**Snow: Wait… So I do help write this since you killed-**

**Dead: Oh! MyBrokenHeart123 is not dead just unconscious….**

**Snow: If you say so… let us eat!**

**Dead: Shall we write this chapter now?**

**Snow: YEP!**

**Snow's POV**

For once, I didn't think.

For once, I didn't worry.

For once, I knew someone loved me.

Jeromes warm lips pressed against my own. Me in shock for a few seconds. Then kissing back.

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

We didn't talk much on the way back to the house, saying I was in shock and Jerome was most likely embarrassed. Well, I have more of a reason to be silent saying I just got kissed by my YouTube crush.

Jerome stops the car, and I get out, him doing the same.

"Se ya Jerome…." I say, looking down to hide a blush.

"See ya Snow…." He replies. We both walk in separate ways, and as soon as I'm inside I slam the door and do a little dance.

**We Interrupt Your Regularly Scheduled Program For This Important News Bulletin.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Get me out of here! *slightly muffled by bag***

**Dead: Fine…. *sighs and releases MyBrokenHeart***

**MyBrokenHeart123: WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THOSE COOKIES!? HUH!?**

**Dead: A little chloroform... **

**MyBrokenHeart123: Do I want to know?**

**Dead: Nope! but i did have some help from Red getting the supplies and Snow was the one to bag you up…**

**MyBrokenHeart123: I'll deal with them later… for now, lets get to writing….**

**Dead: OK!**

**Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Program!**

"He kissed me! He kissed me!" I exclaim doing a spin towards the stairs. Then I remember Topaz is most likely here.

Who cares! Jerome kissed me!

I walk up the stairs, taking my time, and walk into my room to see it remodeled to my favorite type of theme. Anything cold.

"Oh….. My…. StarClan! Its beautiful!" I shout. Winter bedspread, snowy walls.

Topaz chuckles and says, "I painted it while you were out."

I turn and tackle Topaz to the ground and hug Her.

"THANK YOU!" I say.

"Do you forgive me?" she asks a pleading look in her eyes.

"YES!" I exclaim. Jumping around the room I barely notice Topaz leaving.

I go over to my bag of stuff I had when I came with Topaz on this crazy adventure. I take out an old box and open it. A ballerina spins and a classical toon plays. In the area surrounding the dancer, necklaces, bracelets, and rings are all over the place.

I let a lone tear fall out of my right eye. It used to be my moms…

I never fully told what my dad did to my mother - the fact he did nothing - to Topaz…...

I should have….. but I wouldn't dare say it aloud. If I said it aloud, then it would have to be true.

My dad didn't kill her.

I did.

**Topaz's POV**

Mitch and I part, me grinning at him.

We leave the room, and suddenly his phone rings. Mitch looks at the text he received, then looks at me

"I'm sorry... I have to go the guys need me.." He says. I nod and give him a hug to say goodbye. He turns and leaves. As soon as I know he's gone, I start bouncing around my room squealing.

Mitch. Kissed. Me!

Mitch. Kissed. Me!

Mitch. Kissed. Me!

Mitch. Kissed. Me!

Mitch. Kissed. Me!

Mitch. Kissed. Me!

Snow comes into my room looking worried, probably from the loud noises I was making.

"Uh Topaz…. are you ok…?" she asks.

I turn to her and squeal, "Mitch. Kissed. Me!" She looks relieved for a moment then replies.

"I have my own news… Jerome kissed me!" She exclaims.

"YAY!" I grin and hug her, forgetting about my own kiss for a split second. For once, she tenses at my touch. "Are you ok?" I ask instantly worried. Her eyes darken a few shades.

"I'm fine! Just really nervous!" She says quickly.

I, being the trusting type of friend I am, smile and say, "Don't worry! Just be yourself! Thats who he likes you for!" Her eyes become even darker.

"Got it!"

I wonder as to why her eyes darken but I don't question it.

"Sooo…. we still have that credit card Brian gave us! Lets go shopping! We can also hire that fancy limo driver again!" Her eyes lighten a few shades.

"Yes!"

"And! We can buy electronic devices!"

"The best computer?"

"Of course! I would want nothing less! We'll both have our own PC and of course new phones with cases and all that purses shoes! We'll be high fashion or badasses whatever we choose!"

"And maybe… we could start YouTube channels…."

"YES WE WILL! THATS A BRILLIANT IDEA SNOW!" I shout grinning from ear to ear. "we will also have to buy minecraft accounts! and Recording equipment!" I say

"I can get us the Minecraft accounts…"

I nod and say, "Let's first go to the mall and buy a crap ton of stuff! We'll need one of those chauffeurs who carry your stuff! Actually….. we'll need like ten…"

"Hello girls!" Brian says causing us to jump.

"How the…. what the….. HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" Snow exclaims in frustration.

Since I knew what he was going to say I said it with him, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Snow's eyes turn almost black in color. "What ever you say." She says, clenching her teeth.

Brian's eyes go lighter in color then return to normal.

"Actually I overheard you talking about going to the mall so i hired the limo driver and some chauffeurs for you…" He says.

"We could've done it on our own." Snow states coldly.

"Ugh, Snow how could we have done that if we don't have ANYTHING to communicate with..." I say, wishing that the carefree snow was back. I had gotten used to her peppy behaviour, not tall dark and grumpy that was me! I'm the grumpy one.

"We could have found a way." She says stubbornly.

"Eh, well this is easier! Plus we know we can trust the men Brian hired. Do you know how many times I heard of people pretending to be chauffeurs and stealing the stuff!" I respond. Brian nods.

"If you say so…."

I sigh at my friends mood change, but notice that whenever she gets sad, happy, or man, I don't know which one yet, her eyes darken. And will do it considerably faster around Brian, though I don't think she understands that herself.

We walk down the stairs when a sudden thought crosses my mind.

So I say it outloud. "Wait…. we have an elevator."

Snow and I look at each other and simultaneously... we facepalm.

"Well I feel stupid…." She states, her eyes going back to their normal color.

"Same here…"

"Or do you!?" She exclaims.

"Yes I do...

"Or so you think…" She says mysteriously.

"But so I know…" I respond just as mysteriously heading towards the door.

"Or do you?!" Snow says following me.

"I do…. but do you?!"

"Do I?"

"You do…."

"Or so you think…"

"But so I know…."

"Or so you think you know but do you know?"

"Of course I know but do you know what I know?"

"Do I?" She says, going into the limo that was pulled up outside.

"Do you?" i say also going in the limo.

"Do I? Don't I? Could I? Do you?" Snow says taking a seat.

"Do you? Don't you? Could you? Do you?"

"You tell me." We go on like this all the way to the mall where we stop cause we are in awe of what we see.

**A/n IM CUTTING THIS CHAP OFF! I would like to give a shout out to our loyal reviewer NellisEllis!**

**MyBrokenHeat123: And a token of our apresseasion you get a cookie Dead made last chapter!**

**Dead: she saw what happened last chap…**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Damit.**

**Dead: *freshly bakes cookies* Here these are safe i promise *hands the reviewer a cookie***

**MyBrokenHeart123: Y'all enjoy! IBy-wait…. no thats how I end my stuff…. DEAD TAKE THE ENDING**

**Dead: Sayonara suckers! :P**


End file.
